paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloaker (Payday 2)
The Cloaker is a special enemy in PAYDAY 2. ''They serve mostly the same role from the original game, attacking players from unexpected angles with a kick that incapacitates in one hit. They are distinguished by their green goggles and gas mask, as well as the whistling sound that is audible when one is nearby. Bain's description ''In any serious criminal activity, it is important to keep a watchful eye on air-vents, small windows and generally dark areas, because if you don't spot these bastards before they strike, you won't get a second chance. Behaviour Cloakers will normally spawn on the map as a three men team, and unlike other police units, they often spawn in the middle of the map by using objects such as manhole covers or ventilation grates. Players can normally detect their presence by the high pitch whistling noise they emit, which sounds similar to the ringing players experience after being hit with a flash bang grenade. After spawning, Cloakers behave somewhat like regular enemies, although they are stealthy in their movements and will take alternate routes to flank players. They generally fight like regular enemies with their Compact-5 submachine gun until they get close enough to charge and kick a player, which will result in incapacitation in one hit. They are capable of performing acrobatic movements such flipping over low objects and ducking under tables to evade damage, as well as crawling through vents to attack from unexpected angles. Like in the first game, Cloakers will beat downed players with their nightsticks until they spot a new target. If a Cloaker can not find a player to attack after spawning, it may decide to hide under objects such as cars or wait around corners to ambush unsuspecting players instead of rushing in with other SWAT units. In terms of appearance, Cloakers may appear similar to a Blue SWAT unit at first glance, although their head shape is slightly different from other SWAT units due to their goggles, and they wear darker armor than the Blue SWAT. This unassuming appearance will usually allow Cloakers to blend in with a mob of SWAT units. The only time that a Cloaker's appearance will begin to stand out is when its goggle glows green after it has decided to charge a player, and this visual warning is usually too late to be helpful. Cloakers are capable of jumping over cover in order to attack players. Do not be lured into a false sense of security just because you are hiding behind an object. They are also extremely fast and can close distances quickly. When taking damage or setting up ambushes around a downed heister, Cloakers will sometimes throw smoke grenades to further mask their movements. Strategy Cloakers have roughly double the amount of health when compared with the next toughest special unit (Taser), but they take much more damage from headshots than other specials with the exception of Bulldozer. It is recommended to take them down from a range. They can be difficult to identify due to the fact that their goggles do not appear to glow until they are relatively close, but pressing the "interact" button while aiming at one will properly identify it. Cloakers are extremely fast when on the move, but they occasionally stop to "hide" behind objects. This is an opportune time to spray them with lead, as they are hard to hit otherwise. After hearing Cloaker's signature whistling noise, it is advisable for player's party to slow down and check Cloaker ambush spots such as behind door ways, around corners and underneath large objects. Also given Cloaker's ability to blend in a crowd, it is advisable for player to keep away from large mobs of SWAT unit until the location of whistling noise is revealed. When the Cloaker is charging a target, the whistling sound will increase in volume until he intercepts the target. Given Cloaker's habit of setting ambushes around downed players, it is critical for players to alert their team-mates after being knocked down by a Cloaker so that they can clear the area before attempting to revive. Alternatively, a Mastermind with the Inspire skill can revive teammates from a distance, although caution is still advised if you suspect a Cloaker has knocked down your teammates. Cloakers' spawn rate increases during mid-waves, and decreases during Assault waves due to other special units intercepting the crew. Maximum of 3-4 Cloakers can appear fast during the cooldown period in Assaults. It is strongly suggested to stay together when pushing for objectives/throwing bags and watching your shortcuts. Cloaker`s insults *You wanted me to come back, so I`m back! *YOU HAVE ASKED FOR IT! *The safeword is "Police Brutality" Trivia *The Cloakers were originally removed from PAYDAY 2 as getting kicked by one will cause the game to crash. *The Cloakers in PAYDAY 2 were actually to be named Spooks. *The Cloaker's appearance is very similar to Sam Fisher/3rd+4th Echelon spies from the Splinter Cell series. *Despite being a stealth-based enemy, the Cloaker is one of the loudest, if not the loudest enemy in the game. *In the first PAYDAY, Cloakers are simply run and kick to incapacitate the player. In PAYDAY 2, Cloakers have an unique attack called the "Jump-Kick" to incapacitate the player. *Cloakers will sometimes taunt players that they knock down with a kick, saying funny lines such as "The safeword is 'Police Brutality'", "Go cry on the forums, bitch!" or "YOU ASKED FOR IT!". Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)